The Impossible
by KatieTheAbstractButterfly
Summary: Caitlin is a twelve year old fan of Gravity Falls. One day while on a bike ride with her sisters, her life is changed forever when she meets someone she had thought to be fictional. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


Caitlin woke up to the buzzing of her alarm coupled with the shaking of her bunk bed courtesy of her younger sisters Megan and Jessica, the twins. They stopped as Caitlin sat up and picked up her phone of the shelf next to her on which it had sat. With a few swipes she had silenced its buzzing. She forced herself to pull her warm, fuzzy, green quilt off her and swung her feet over the side of her bunk. After stretching and fixing her t-shirt, she grabbed her slippers out of the bag she had hung over the end of her bunk. She pulled them on and jumped off of her bunk onto the floor.

She looked around her bedroom, which she shared with her three younger sisters; Hannah, Megan, And Jessica. Though sharing a room with these three could be annoying at times, she didn't really mind it. It was her own decision anyways. She pulled some of the beaded curtain surrounding her portion of the room out of the way and walked over to her plump, olive-colored, armchair, on which a fuzzy lilac colored robe lay. She put on the robe and let herself fall into it's warmth. Though the large window in their room gave a great view of the back yard, it lead to some chilly mornings.

Caitlin walked out of the room and across the hall to the bathroom. She washed her face with cold water which helped to wake her up. After patting her face dry with a washcloth, she walked down the hallway and down the stairs to the living room where she saw her mom, ready to leave for work.

"Good, your up" she said when she saw Caitlin. "Make sure your sisters have breakfast and lunch, and work on their summer work." And with that, she was out the door on her way to work. It had been the same way all summer.

Caitlin walked into the kitchen where she found her sisters trying to make waffles. Hannah was pouring batter into the waffle iron out of one bowl and Megan was mixing batter in another. Jessica was pacing back and forth between the fridge and the pantry, collecting and measuring ingredients. Among all of this was their dog, Chewie, who was trotting around licking up spilled and burnt batter off the floor.

"What is going on in here?" Caitlin asked, cringing as Megan's bowl tilted, spilling its contents onto the floor.

"We're making waffles!" Jessica said excitedly.

"Yeah," Hannah said. "We wanted waffles but you weren't up, so we made them ourselves."

Caitlin sighed as she grabbed a dish towel, rinsed it in the sink, and rung it out. She then turned to her sisters.

"Megan, Hannah, put your bowls in the sink." Caitlin said. "I'll help you guys."

The three younger girls squealed in excitement. Very rarely did Caitlin make anything more than a bowl of cereal for breakfast. Caitlin pulled down a clean bowl from the cupboard and poured into it some waffle mix and some water. She mixed the to together with a wooden spoon and pour the mixture into the waffle iron. While the first waffle was cooking, she took the damp dish towel and wiped down the counter tops her sisters had spilt batter on. Ding! The egg timer went off. The first waffle was done. Caitlin pulled it out of the waffle iron with a fork and plopped it down on a plate. A few minutes later she had four waffles ready to eat.

"Breakfast is ready!" Caitlin said to her sisters as she placed the waffles at the table along with some butter and syrup.

Hannah, Jessica, and Megan came running to the table from the front room where they had been watching TV.

"Hey," Megan said. "Guess whats on next!"

"What?" Caitlin replied

"Gravity Falls!" Hannah said.

"Season two?" Caitlin asked excitedly.

"No" Megan answered, disappointedly looking down at her food.

"Oh," Caitlin replied. She had been waiting of the start of season two for what seemed like forever. Ever since they had been left on a cliff hanger at the end of season one.

After a few moments of silence, Caitlin said, "So, I was thinking, maybe we can go on a bike ride later. Megan, maybe we can get you on your bike."

"You know I don't like biking without training wheels!" Megan said quickly.

"I'm not saying you have to take them off. I just think maybe its time that you think about it. But thats not the point. Do you guys want to go on a bike ride?"

Caitlin's siblings nodded in agreement to this proposition, and with that out of the way, she began to eat her breakfast. Life felt normal then. For the first time, that Friday morning, she felt confident watching her sisters for the summer. Little did she know, but by the end of the day, her life would be as far away from normal as possible.


End file.
